So Close
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: Minako has been having weird dreams about giant machines, a boy with brown hair and a girl with red hair. Weird dreams are normal right? The thing is they dont feel like dreams they seem more like memories from another life. rated T for safety. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hey, I originally posted this in the misc:gundamwing/sailor moon section but decided to move it to the actual crossover section because it just made more sense to me I guess. SO no i didn't steal it or no nobody stole it from me.**

**So I wrote it a while back and well haven't finished it yet. I am trying but I stopped writing this story for a while and started to write my Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover fic instead because it was getting more reviews and all that. I will try and start writing this one again though. **

**It was one of my first multi-chapter story so please do not be too harsh. I am not sure if it will have enemies yet or if it will focus on the love story. Any advice about this would be greatly appreciated. The pairing will become/is fairly obvious and will not be changed. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own both wishing on the evening star has not made my dreams come true!**

_

* * *

__Giant Machines were flying overhead blowing everything around her up. There she was a little blonde girl running through the rubble with tears flowing down her beautiful face. She stopped suddenly hiding behind a tree. She peeked out to see her mother and father yelling at her to keep running. Nodding the girl began to again run as fast as she could, which was surprisingly fast for a six year old. As she ran she heard gunshots. The girl skidded to a stop and swirled around to see her parents lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She was about to scream when a hand closed over her mouth pulling her into a little caravan. The person turns her around to face the person that grabbed her, her scream dies in her throat when she sees a boy about four years older than her. She calms instantly when she stares into his beautiful green eyes and a warm smile comes to his eyes are so enchanting she can't help but stare, they are like beautiful emeralds shining in the light. He opens his mouth to speak when another person comes bounding into the caravan, a girl older than both of them with red hair and green eyes. Before any of them can say anything the older girl shushes them motioning for them to follow her. The blonde girl looks to the brunette boy unsure of whether to trust the older girl, he smiles and indicates to do what she says. The girl trusts him immediately, she doesn't know why but she does. The two younger children run after the red-haired girl and into a little cave hidden away from everywhere else. The young blonde girl starts to cry as she finally has enough time to remember that her parents were killed. Sobs wrack her tiny body and as she is about to fall to the ground the boy catches her in his arms. The boy sits down in the corner of the little cave sitting the young girl on his lap and wrapping his arms around her. She looks up at him and thanks him for the comfort; he opens his mouth to talk to her._

An alarm blares across the room loudly, waking up the beautiful blonde girl that was a few minutes lost in her dream. Minako blinks away her tiredness and stretches her long limbs. She gets out of bed to go have a shower to get ready for the day, as she is emerging herself in the warm water the dream flashes through her head distracting her.

The dreams have been going through her head for the past month. They were all similar; in every single one of them was the brunette boy with the beautiful green eyes, the older girl and that blonde girl that looked exactly like Minako did when she was young. The three were always together having fun usually at a circus. Minako was confused she had never been to a circus before in her life something always stopped her from going and she didn't know why.

Mina remembered the dreams and the feelings that came with her from each of them. In each she felt loved and protected, even in the dreams where people were getting killed she still felt safe. The last dream worried her slightly, she instantly knew that the people killed in the dream were her parents but her parents were alive and well, they were currently eating breakfast downstairs.

The strange parts of the dreams were that the emotions were so real and she remembered everything from the dreams so clearly. They felt more like an old memory rather than a dream. It was confusing for her. She felt more of a connection to the dream people than she did towards her fellow senshi.

Groaning slightly Minako pulled herself out of the shower and got herself ready for the day. She quickly dried herself off and got dressed for college. As she left her house she pushed the dream to the back of the mind and put on her mask of happiness, so nobody would see how much the dreams hurt her inside.

Meanwhile Sailor Pluto was guarding the time gates when she was visited by two translucent women, both ethereally beautiful.

One was a golden woman with beautiful golden hair, gold eyes and clad in a golden gown in an ancient Greek style. The other was like silver, with silver hair in the odango style, silvery blue eyes and dressed in an olden style silver gown.

Both women smiled warmly at Pluto, who had immediately recognised the two ghostly figures. Pluto bowed to both women, "Queen Aphrodite, Queen Selenity. It is a pleasure you're highnesses but may I enquire as to why I am blessed with your presence?"

Queen Aphrodite stepped forwards, "Pluto no need to be so formal with us. We are here to talk about my daughter, she is starting to remember her other life. The life we took her from 8 years ago, I believe we should tell her everything, since it is only a matter of time till she remembers."

Selenity spoke next showing clear authority, "I agree even though it was Aphrodite's fault that Venus ended up separated from the others. I believe we should tell her the truth and unlock her memories. She will be given the option of whether she would like to remain here or return to her own world. Since the world is in a time of peace, the senshi aren't needed so I believe she should be given the option to return home."

Pluto nodded thoughtfully at the two women, bowing slightly. "If you wish it, it shall be done. I will contact the senshi for a meeting today to discuss the issue with them all. Will you two come to help explain?"

Aphrodite nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, I haven't been able to talk to my daughter since that horrible day on the moon."

"I too will come to explain why we took Venus away and why we locked away her memories." Added Selenity with a small smile, thinking about being able to talk with those she used to love as daughters so long ago.

Pluto nodded to the two women, transporting herself to the outer's mansion, sending out for the others to meet her after the conclusion of their classes.

Pluto let her transformation go and set the house up for the arrival of the others. She sighed slightly imagining the reaction of them all. There were lots of possible outcomes of this meeting and not even Setsuna knew what was going to happen. The future was unstable and would again stabilise itself after Minako's decision.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the next chapter. there may be spelling mistakes and things but hopefully not. Tenshi also means angel and i thought that is a good nickname for Mina and Haruka makes up nicknames like koneko(kitten)

so enjoy the next chapter and no flaming!

disclaimer: dont own anything

* * *

The rest of the senshi soon got the message to meet Setsuna. So after her college classes Minako headed towards the outers mansion. She was walking slowly down the street when a car pulled up beside her. The window wound down to reveal Haruka smiling warmly at the younger blonde.

Minako returned the smile, "Ruka, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up tenshi, Michi picked up koneko, Ami, Mako and Rei. So I volunteered to come pick you up so you wouldn't have to walk."

Minako grinned widely and jumped into the passenger side of the car. "Thank you so much Ruka!"

Haruka smiled and started the car, glancing at Minako. "Anything for a pretty girl like you Tenshi."

Minako giggled lightly and blushed, turning to stare out the window. During the drive Minako kept thinking back to the dreams, they were so confusing! Some were full of happiness, especially the ones with the brunette, Minako could tell that the blonde girl had a crush on the older boy. Minako to felt the love for the boy further making her believe that she was the little blonde girl even if it sounded impossible. Sighing slightly, she broke out of her thoughts when the car screeched to a stop.

Haruka walked over to the car door opening it for Minako. Together they walked into the spacious living room. All the others were already there and they all greeted each other warmly.

Setsuna stood up and began to address everybody. "Don't look so worried girls there is no new enemy, I called you all here because of Minako."

Minako looked up at Setsuna shocked and nearly fell off her seat when two women began to appear next to Setsuna.

Minako gasped, "Mother, Queen Selenity What are you doing here and Sets what do you mean we are here because of me? I didn't do anything I swear."

Minako kept looking at the three older women, her eyes flickering from each of them. She felt her pulse quicken and her breathing speed up. Until Aphrodite stepped up to her laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, we know about the dreams you have been having and we want to explain why you are experiencing them."

Selenity frowned slightly, "Venus when I sent you all of you to the future after the battle on the moon, you were sent further into the future than the others. Not because of what I did but because of the interference from your mother."

Aphrodite bristled at Selenity huffing, "Selenity, I did it because I love my daughter and wanted to see her happy!" Turning towards Minako her eyes softened, "Honey, I sent you further to the future because I knew the only way you would ever put love before your duty was if you didn't have that duty. It was all so unfair for you to be the only one not to find love! Even in the Silver Millennium Kunzite loved you but your duty to Princess Serenity was always more important than worrying about love. It killed me so much to see my daughter give up love for duty. I just wanted to give you a life where you could finally achieve happiness and experience love without your duty getting in the way."

Minako felt the tears in her eyes, she didn't fully understand what was happening. "What are you trying to say mother? That my life here isn't really my life?"

Selenity nodded slightly at the distraught blonde, "Yes Venus. We replaced your memories with ones that we created of life in this world. We locked your real memories away hoping that they would never appear, but they have begun to manifest themselves in your dreams. Your dreams are your real memories. Your mother and I have decided to release your true members allowing you to fully remember your true life. You then have the choice to either stay here or go to the future back to your true home."

Selenity proceeded to mumble words unleashing all of Minako's memories. Everything returned to Minako in a wave of emotions causing her to fall unconscious for a few seconds. She remembered being Mina Love, living in a world full of gundams, her real parents being killed, being rescued by Trowa and Catherine, performing at the circus, the emotions she felt for the two most important people in her life and most importantly being ripped from her world, from her happiness and brought here to be trained as Sailor V.

When Minako regained consciousness tears flowed down her beautiful face, she could no longer hold back all the emotion. She looked so lost when she stared at Aphrodite and Selenity.

"How could you do that to me? You just ripped me away from everything I knew and made up false memories. You didn't even tell Trowa or Cathy where I went! They were probably worried sick about me! Then you gave me parents that are never home that never treated me as their child! How could you?" She cried out burying her face into her hands."

Selenity looked at the crushed girl feeling ashamed for what they had done. "I am so sorry Venus but you were needed here to fight and protect my daughter. We didn't mean to hurt you and now you have the choice, stay here or return to Trowa and Catherine."

Minako stopped crying and stared at Selenity, she could return home and see Trowa and Cathy again. She sighed audibly and turned to look at each of her friends, all of them had tears in their eyes but smiled encouragingly at her. Minako again felt tears they were her family too!

"As much as I want to return home to see Trowa and Cathy, I have my duty here I can't leave." Minako whispered.

Usagi's eyes widened, she knew her senshi gave up a lot for her but she wouldn't let Minako give up this much for her. She ran up to Minako and knelt down in front of her, grabbing Minako's hands.

"Mina-chan please for once don't think about your duty, follow what your heart tells you! I don't want to order you to go but I will if I have to." She lowered her voice to a whisper so only Minako could hear, "don't let Ace win, prove him wrong show him that your duty isn't everything that love matters too. This is your chance Mina-chan take it."

Minako's eyes watered as she wiped away her tears, she looked at each of her friends as the each added their opinion.

"Minako I am the one that follows logic, you have always been the one to follow your heart. You know here that you can't find love and as the senshi of love that's not right! Maybe back in your time you will finally get to experience it. You need to listen to your heart not your brain."

"Yeah Mina, I may miss my buddy to go shopping with and checking out guys with but isn't it about time you be happy too?"

"I will miss my best friend but the fires told me a big change was coming, maybe that change is you finally getting the chance to be happy."

"The seas too told of a change that is to occur. You aren't happy here Minako."

"Tenshi, your smiles have never truly showed real happiness. You hide behind your bubbly, ditzy personality to hide your pain. I want you to actually be happy for once the winds of change are here, follow it.

Little eight year old Hotaru walked up to Minako smiling up at her sadly. "Aunt Minako, though I will miss you and the fun you bring when you babysit me you should return home. You need to live your own life instead of making sure the rest of us are happy when you are miserable. You deserve it more than anybody."

Sighing Minako looked down, she really missed Cathy she was the loving big sister she never had and taught her everything she knew. Then she thought about Trowa blushing slightly at the thought of what he could look like now. She missed him so much, he was her best friend and her first ever crush. He always looked out for her and made her feel safe and protected. She needed to see them, even if it was just to make sure that they were okay and they weren't worried about her.

Smiling up at everybody Minako whispered, "Okay everybody I will return but will I be able to ever talk to you again or return here?"

"I will give you a time key that will enable you to visit the time gate whenever you want but that can only take you to the time gates. If you return back into this time the key will disappear. So I will offer my service of being able to deliver letters for all of you. Though one more thing you will only be able to get to the time gates once every two weeks." Setsuna answered smiling.

Minako thought it all over. She truly wasn't happy here, everyone else had lives outside of being a senshi, everyone except her. She always felt like something was missing from her life here and now she knew what it was. "Okay I wish to return home, but I will miss all of you so much and write every two weeks I promise."

Usagi squealed, flinging herself at Minako. "Oh V-chan, I am so happy for you! I will miss you so much though! Sets when does she have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night at midnight, I will the take her to Catherine. The time there will be around 8 am, because time travel is weird like that."

Usagi gaped at Setsuna with tears running down her face, "So soon? We will have to have a farewell party for Mina tomorrow night before she leaves. Everybody meet at Rei's shrine at 8 o clock."

Minako smiled warmly at all her friends; she was really going to miss them.

* * *

i am well aware it is unlikely for Mina to leave her duty which is why i made all of the girls try to convince her and usa to say she would order her to go. hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter the final one before she leaves for the gundam world. it may be a tad repetative when describing her gifts and how many hugs mina gives out but oh well. i tried my best to make it repeat less.

hope you like please no flames

disclaimer: don't own either shows.

**

* * *

**The next day Minako got to sleep in. She spent the day packing her most precious belongings, her clothes and all the other essentials. She sighed thinking about Artemis' reaction when she told him she was leaving. He got angry and left suddenly and he had not yet returned. She felt so guilty, she didn't even think of asking her best friend here about what he thought. She wiped the thought from her head she was going and Artemis had to deal.

Time passed by fast and she soon found herself dressed in a beautiful orange sundress and heading over to Rei's for her farewell party.

She was the last to arrive at the shrine and was greeted with tears and hugs from all her friends. She smiled around at them all thinking she was going to miss them all so much. Her parents from this world had the memories cleared of her ever existing to make everything easier. She didn't mind too much after all they were never around anyway and never treated her like a real daughter.

Her eyes roamed around when the door opened to reveal a handsome man with light blonde hair and a beautiful woman with dark black hair. Minako looked at the two in confusion, wondering who they were. Her eyes drifted over them, she didn't recognise them until she saw the crescent moon on their heads.

"Artemis OH MY GOD! You are human and you are so handsome too!" She said wrapping him in a hug loving the fact that he was able to hug back.

"You think I would let you leave without saying goodbye, you were like a little sister or daughter to me over these years Minako. I talked to Luna and Setsuna and they said that after two weeks I will be allowed to come in and check on you. That will be the only time any of us can come into that world as it may wreck the timeline but I need to make sure you will be happy there."

Minako felt the tears, "Oh my god really Artemis and will you stay long when there with me?"

He chuckled pulling her closer into him. "No, only for two weeks but if you aren't happy I am dragging you back her because if you are going to be miserable I would rather you be miserable with me around."

Luna smiled at Minako and Artemis not feeling jealous at all, her husband loved Minako in the same way she loved Usagi. "Okay time for presents me and Arty got you something I hope you will like."

Luna handed over a beautifully wrapped present while Minako gapped in shock. "You got me a present Artemis, Luna? You didn't need to!"

The others laughed and Hotaru spoke up. "We all got you something Minako to remember us by."

Minako smiled and opened the present from Artemis and Luna. She gasped staring at the beautiful jewellery box. It was made of gold and had topaz and diamonds in places along the top to make the shape of the Venus sign. In the middle of the Venus sign was Minako engraved in beautiful cursive. Opening the box she gasped when she saw a beautiful ring made of diamonds and topaz.

Artemis pulled her into another warm embrace. "The box was from Luna and the ring was from me. The diamonds represent me as it was white like my fur, and the topaz is you signifying we will be forever intertwined no matter how far away from me you are."

Minako squeezed Artemis so tightly he couldn't breathe. "Arty this is so beautiful. I can't thank you and Luna enough!"

She released Artemis stepping over to Luna wrapping her up into a hug as well with tears falling from her face.

The senshi then stepped up to each give her presents. Makoto stepped up first handing her a present wrapped up in green paper. "Here Minako, I will miss you heaps! None of them are good at spotting hot guys; don't forget to tell me about the guys in your world!"

Minako laughed at Mako and opened the present. The first part was a recipe book made by Makoto. It was decorated with pictured of Minako's cooking attempts and the pictures from the times they had tried cooking. The second part of the present was a photo of the inner senshi with Mamoru, Motoki, Ken, Chad and Greg (a/n I am so sorry but I can't remember their Japanese names), each with their arms around their girlfriend of the time. It was set at her favourite booth in Crown on her last birthday. The photo was in a beautiful black frame with green vines winding its way around the frame.

"Oh Mako, I love it but you know I can't cook!"

"Mina-chan I didn't expect you to cook, it is just so someone else can use the recipes to make it for you and when you eat the stuff it will remind you of me!"

Minako laughed softly, "Mako Thank you but the food will never be as good as yours."

The two shared a hug as Ami stepped up next and handed her a heavy blue box. Minako opened the lid to reveal 8 books. Mina didn't mean to but she let out a groan making Ami giggle.

"Don't worry Minako, there are 4 hopelessly romantic books that you will love and 4 books that I love and have read many times. Hopefully if you ever read them they will remind you of me."

Minako smiled and promised she would read them as she hugged Ami.

Rei ran up to Minako and pulled out a present wrapped in red paper. Minako ripped off the paper and felt her grin spread as she saw a scrapbook full of pictured from all the good times the senshi and others had spent with Minako. It had photos of just the inners, their boyfriends, Minako's ex-boyfriends Motoki and Asai, the starlights and even some with Katarina and Allan.

The next present was to replace her red ribbon Minako had been wearing since she became Sailor V It was a beautiful barrette made of gold and had topaz and rubies along it intertwined.

Rei sniffled slightly, "The topaz is you and the rubies me. I hope you like it."

Minako took out her red ribbon and clipped the new hair accessory into her hair where the bow once stood. It made her look older and more appropriate now she was 20. She then threw herself at Rei grasping her tightly."Rei I love it so much. Here please keep my old ribbon."

Rei smiled and took the ribbon form her hands proceeding to tie it like a head scarf around her hair. Tears feel down both their faces as they again embraced.

Hotaru was the first of the outers to step up and give Minako her present wrapped messily in purple. She hugged Minako and walked back over to sit in Michiru's lap. Minako opened the present and it revealed a photo of Minako and the outers at the park framed in a purple frame with silver stars. Only Mina's school had the day off so the outers decided to have a picnic with her to keep her occupied. She had fond memories of that day. The second part was a beautiful thin golden anklet with a heart hanging off it. If looking closely at the heart you could see the sign of Venus engraved on the heart. Minako walked over to Hotaru and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It is gorgeous Hotaru both presents. That day is one of my favourite memories, I will never forget it."

Michiru went next as she was holding Hotaru. Michiru gave Mina a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I wrote a song that reminded me of you some parts happy and flowing but has a hidden sadness. I wrote no words, I hope you will write a song for it and for it to start up your singing career. You can open the other present though"

She handed over sheet music that was in a leather bound booklet, the next part was in a small turquoise box. Mina opened it careful, revealing beautiful gold earrings that had hanging hearts with the sign of Venus engraved in it, matching Hotaru's present.

Minako gave Michi a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Michi, I will write lyrics for the music I promise and the earrings are absolutely gorgeous."

Setsuna walked in front of Minako handing her a big black box. Minako opened it careful to reveal a beautiful black frame with a simple silver border. It was laid in the middle of black crepe paper. Minako looked at the picture smiling widely at it. It was a picture of all the Senshi, Mamoru, the starlights and even Chibi-Usa.

Minako opened the crepe paper slowly to reveal beautiful orange material. She slowly pulled out the material to reveal a beautiful ball gown. It was a tight strapless heart shaped bodice with a loose flowing full length skirt. The top was a satin orange material and the skirt was satin covered in a layer of chiffon that changed from orange to yellow and gold depending on the light shown on it. The gown had crystals places sporadically over the skirt.

"Setsuna, the picture is wonderful and the dress is so beautiful! It reminds me of the dresses worn in the Silver Millennium. I have always wanted to wear dresses like that again. Hopefully I will find an occasion to wear it to!"

Setsuna smiled at Minako, "I am glad you remember the time on the moon, I did base the dress one that you wore back then. I of course altered it a little to better suit these times but it is very similar. I had been working on it for a while and glad I got to finish it in time to give it to you."

Minako beamed and squeezed Setsuna tightly, before Minako could say anymore to Setsuna strong arms gripped her waist swinging her up and holding her bridal style. Minako's eyes widened in shock as lips descended to hers, giving her a chaste sweet kiss. Minako's face flamed bright red and dropped out of the person's arms.

"RUKA! What was that for?"

Haruka laughed loudly at the shocked girl loving the fact she made her blush. "Well when you first thought I was a guy you had a crush on me, and since this maybe the last time we see each other. I gave you the honour of receiving one of my kisses. Now here is your actual present Tenshi."

Minako still felt her face on fire but accepted her present with a smile. She lifted the lid off the little navy box to reveal a beautiful crystal angel. It looked like a little crystalline version of Minako, with topaz for the hair, beautiful light blue sapphires for the eyes and beautiful amber for the dress.

"The angel is you if you can't tell. I thought it suited you perfectly an angel for our angel."

Minako grinned opening the other present from Haruka. In the other navy box was a beautiful gold heart shaped locket on a delicate but beautiful chain. It matched the present from Michiru and Hotaru as there was also a Venus sign engraved on the front. Minako opened the locket and started to cry when she read the message engraved on the inside. It said

We will miss you more than we can say.

You will always be my Tenshi.

Please follow your heart

Love you, always

Ruka xoxo

Minako jumped into Haruka's waiting arms sobbing into her shoulder while embracing the older woman. "I know it took us a while to get along Ruka but I am so glad we learnt to care for each other as much as we do. I will miss you too. Thank you for everything."

Minako then felt someone jump onto her and scream in her ear. "Now, time to give you the presents from me and Mamo-chan."

Minako giggled at her princess and turned to face the happy couple. "Please tell me you didn't get anything, you are the prince and princess you really needn't bother."

Usagi grinned widely the smile taking up most of her face. "Of course we got you something V-babe you are one of our best friends and my head protector. You deserved great presents from us after all you had given up before. It is our way of thanking you."

As Minako smiled receiving the present Usagi couldn't help herself she described everything they got Minako.

"Mamo got you a bottle of very expensive perfume called 'The Scent of Venus' perfect for you don't you think? It smells like jasmine flowers and citrus, we thought it matched you well. Those two are from me! Since you won't be able to use your crystal sword unless you are transformed, which Setsuna says you should only do in emergencies, I got an exact replica made that you can fight with due to a little magical help! I also got it engraved with a little message I don't know if you can read it but it says. 'V-babe, We love you so much and will miss you. Choose love over everything even duty. It is the most powerful thing on earth. Love Usa xoxoxoxo.'"

Minako giggled slightly at the present before opening the next one. Usagi just kept on explaining everything.

"The other part of my present is a golden bracelet with 10 different colour stones, one to represent each of us. It may look a little weird with all the different colours but since I wanted something that linked you to all of us I still love it!  
There is sapphire for Ami  
Ruby for Rei  
Emerald for Mako  
Amethyst for Hotaru  
Amber for Haruka  
Aquamarine for Michiru  
Garnet for Setsuna  
Topaz for you  
Diamond for me because it is like the silver crystal and even though it is kind of girly rose quartz for Mamoru.  
This was because rose quartz represents earth and is in relation to his rose throwing. Finally if you look on the other side of bracelet to the gold holding it in place you will see that there is each of the planets signs, underneath their gem."

Minako again let the tears fall out of her eyes. "I love it so much Usagi, even if it is a little strange it will always be beautiful to me. Oh look I am crying again, I feel like I am turning into you Usa!"

The others laughed at her joke and shared in a group hug with Minako continually thanking each of them and letting more tears out.

The rest of the time was spent trying to forget that Minako would soon be leaving. They had fun making memories and reliving old ones. Midnight arrived too soon for all of them.

Setsuna unfortunately had to be the one to break up the party. "Minako, it is time to go. In 2 weeks I will send Artemis to check on you. Say goodbye everybody."

A final group hug was issued and tears were flowing even down Mamoru's and Haruka's face. Before they knew it Minako was gone, ready to embrace the life she should have had.

Setsuna had taken Minako to the time gates directing her to a door that lead to the future. Minako took a deep breath before she stepped through it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated this story I have been a bit busy and been getting into my HP/SM chapter is also really short! So I apologise for that maybe I will add another chapter to make up for it.**

**I also haven't updated this fic much because I have gotten stuck on where I am going with this fic. I have to decide on whether I just want it to be a love story or whether I make Mina fight during the Gundam time, whether she returns back to the SM time etc. Hopefully I will be able to keep writing this fic and my HP/SM fic because I do like the pairings in both. Though if things keep going the way they are this fic prob wont be updated as much as my other one sorry! The other one just flows better. **

**Review, give ideas if you like just no flaming. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Minako ended up in front of beautiful modest house. She looked nervously up at the house knowing that it was the house of Catherine Bloom.

Minako slowly made her way up to the house smoothing down her clothes and subconsciously fixing her hair. She was wearing the bracelet, ring and necklace given to her but saved the anklet and earrings for a special occasion.

Finally arriving at the door Minako knocked on the door with a shaky hand. After a minute the door opened to reveal a 28 year old woman with red hair and green eyes. The woman stared at Minako with a look of confusion.

"Hello, you look familiar, do I know you?'

Minako took a breath and looked straight into Catherine's eyes. "Cathy it's me Mina, Mina Love."

Minako had changed her name back to the name she went by all those years ago. She felt the name would help Trowa and Cathy remember her and her to fit in better.

Minako shifted slightly from foot to foot as Catherine stared at her. Mina felt the nerves seep up in her gut. "I am sorry Cathy, I shouldn't have come here you obviously don't remember me anymore. Sorry for wasting your time, Goodbye."

Mina turned to leave when Cathy reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. "Mina, I'm sorry. It is just that we thought you were dead; you have been gone for 8 years. Last time I saw you, you were a cute little eager 12 year old girl and now, now you have grown into such a beautiful young woman."

Minako blushed prettily as she was lead into the house after Cathy. They both sat down on a small couch as Catherine turned to beam at Mina.

"I can't believe you are back Mina! Where have you been for all these years?"

Minako looked around the room nervously, "it's a long story Cathy, one that I don't really want to talk about too much. Just know that it was an eventful experience and I made great friends that I will miss. Though I am back now to see my oldest friends! Tell me about your life!"

Catherine realised the avoidance technique but shared her life anyway. "Well I was still in the circus until about 4 years ago after the war ended. I got married and we moved here and now I have a beautiful 3 year old son named Mani. His name was actually an acronym for your name Mina. We never forgot you and I was going to name him Mina if he was a girl but I settled for an acronym."

Mina's eyes widened in surprise, Cathy had gotten married and had a baby. Mina was upset that she missed the wedding. The two always said that they would be bridesmaids for each other.

"Wow I guess I missed a lot huh? So much has happened. I really wish I could have been around for all of it Cathy. How is Trowa and your son can I meet him?"

"Trowa fought through the war, for you actually. He believed you were killed by Oz and sought revenge, though it's clear now that isn't what happened During the war he was a gundam pilot for and he well is a little damaged after it all. Not physically but emotionally and mentally. He has changed so much over the years that you have been gone. As for meeting my son he is spending the day with his Uncles, Trowa and the other gundam pilots. Let's go visit them! I am sure they would love to see you!"

Cathy jumped up and pulled Mina out of the door and into a car, taking off with a screech. Mina stared out the window contemplating how Trowa could have changed. Finally she had enough of wondering and turned to Cathy.

"Cathy what did you mean, when you said that Trowa had changed emotionally and mentally? I mean I can understand physically I didn't expect him to stay 16 forever. Is he okay?"

Cathy sighed audibly staring harder at the road ahead, "Mina, when you just disappeared it broke his heart. I think you may have been his first crush and the first person he ever truly wanted to keep safe. It destroyed him that he couldn't keep you safe and protected. He was always taking care of you and you used to follow him around everywhere like he was your hero. He loved that you looked at him that way. So when you disappeared he thought he had failed you and hardened his heart so that he would never have to care for anyone again nor feel the lose he felt when you were gone. He hardly spoke or showed any emotion. He slowly has started to care again due to the friendship of the other gundam pilots but he hasn't even glanced sideways at any women ever! Though I hope with you back he might let us all in some more."

Minako smiled sadly at Cathy, sighing inside at how much pain she had caused Trowa. She hated that he had become like that because of her, she was determined to make him happy again.


	5. APOLOGY AND AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone this is just to let you know that all my stories are on HIATUS! This is because my computer stuffed up real bad. The screen completely broke somehow and now I can't see anything on the screen but a teeny tiny bit up in the corner and that is absolutely no help.

I am aiming to get it fixed, rather than buiy a new one so that I don't lose any of the chapters that I have written but the chances of that happening are slim, I will probably need to get a new one and because of this I will need to rewrite everything because it is all on the stupid stuffed compute. Which sucks cause I was happy with the next chapters I have written for: Could It Be Magic, Awakening, So Close and You Are the Music In Me.

Now I will have to rewrite all the chapter plans and the actual chapters and get them to actually sound like I had it before! Plus all my other story ideas are gone! I want to cry lol, I hate this and I am so sorry but it will probably take me a while to redo everything or fix the problem.

I do aim to get back to these stories even if my computer doesn't get fixed and I need to start the new chapters again. I really like my stories especially Could it be Magic and Awakening, so if none of the others are updated these ones should be eventually. They might just be a little different to my initial plan. So please don't be all like you're not going to continue them blah blah, I am going to it will just take me time. I can't control things like this they just happen and though it pisses me off when things like this happen to me it can't be changed and I just have to deal with it.

Again I am so sorry but I will write some chapters by hand if I need to so that eventually I will have new chapters.

I will also just take this opportunity to thank everyone for reviews, favourites and alerts. It is much appreciated. Bye guys and hopefully you will be hearing from me again soon!


End file.
